


Horizon had never seen the ocean

by krillkrill



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krillkrill/pseuds/krillkrill
Summary: Its a bunch of wof co's running aroundi wrote this like 3 years ago





	1. Horizon sees the ocean

`Horizon had never seen the ocean. In fact, the largest body of water she had ever seen was the oasis, which had a huge city around it, so she had only caught glimpses. But her parents had promised her a vacation for her birthday, and she had wanted to see the kingdom of the Sea. Horizon was a Sandwing, 5 years old, and had pale yellow scales. She had a scar running from behind her ear up to her horn. The horn was tattooed to continue the scar. Horizon had a sister, Goldenrod. Goldenrod was 6 years old, and had scales the color of sand. She also had golden scales around her talons, eyes, and horns. She was wearing her amber amulet. All of a sudden, a desert of blue arose in front of Horizon. It was the ocean. She had never seen so much water in one place. She whooped in joy, and her sister snorted in amusement. Goldenrod dove into the water and shot back up almost immediately. Horizon let out a small chuckle. Goldenrod roared at their parents,”Why would you take us to some weird salty water?! I bet it isn’t even water”  
Horizon let out a small sigh, “Oceans have salt water, not fresh. I thought you knew everything” she added sarcastically.  
“I HATE THIS STUPID OCEAN, WHAT'S THE POINT OF WATER THAT YOU CAN’T DRINK” Goldenrod roared. Her father barked out a laugh.  
“For the sight, and also Seawings live there” he laughed, pointing to the west. Horizon dove into the water for a closer look.  
Horizon was amazed at the different colors of fish that swarmed her face. She looked around. There were so many colors, especially at a coral reef like this. She noticed a shiny orange shell in the sand, and she picked it up. Horizon knew how much Goldenrod liked anything orange or shiny. This shell was both. Horizon let out a small stream of bubbles and swam to to surface. Her parents were sitting on a rock, looking at their children with a soft expression. Horizon flew over to Goldenrod, and handed her the shell. She was about to say something, when a whirlwind of green tackled her. She was submerged, and she saw her parents spurt fire where she had disappeared. Horizon saw Goldenrod next to her, struggling against green scales. Seawings thought Horizon, and tried to lift her tail. The scorpion like barb at the end of it was a trait that all Sandwings shared. Woah, these dragons work quickly, she thought. Her tail was in a tight knot or tied by seaweed. She noticed that she was starting to pass out from the lack of oxygen. She looked into the Seawings eyes desperately, and he slapped the younger Seawing with his tail. She looked at him confused, and he flashed some of his glow up stripes. They surged upwards, and Horizon got a few needed gasps of air, when seaweed pressed against her face. She was being blindfolded, but she heard Goldenrod complaining. Before she could tell Goldenrod to stop wasting her air, she was underwater again…


	2. Horizon is now in the ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what a plot twist

They stopped frequently for air, but this air was wet, and there was an echo when the Sandwings sisters breathed. Finally, they arrive as a place that seem bigger, and more full. The blindfold wasn’t taken off though. Horizon was paraded to another cave. It seemed dry, and it had sand. The blindfold was taken off and Horizon saw the two burly Seawings. She gasped “WOW, I knew Seawings were blue, BUT NOT THIS blue, also, are we prisoners, and why are we...” Horizon was cut off before she could finish her sentence when a beautiful Sandwing stepped into view. Her ears grew hot as the Sandwing looked at her pleadingly. “Hello, little ones. I am your mother” her voice boomed. “But, we have a mother, and father too. Where are they? Are they alright? And why are you here?” Goldenrod sputtered. The Sandwing explained to the shocked dragonets that her husband, their father, said he was in love with her. They had an egg which was cracked. After that, their father never forgave her, so he left her for their mother. “I have learned that my dragonets are here, in the Kingdom of the Sea. Don’t worry about your parents, they’re being located to the hotel they booked into. As for me, well, I wanted to meet you without your parents, here in the Summer palace. My husband is Seawing royalty. We were allowed to marry for he is the queen's son, and I got banished from my home, but then invited back to the Kingdom of the Sand to be used. I said no, and here I am. Anyway, I will get you a room and you shall sleep there until tomorrow. Follow me. Oh, and my name is Fennec” Fennec smiled.


	3. Horizon eats some food and then sleeps in a prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smh horizon please

Horizon stretched on a bed of seaweed. She wanted to talk to her sister, but she was sleeping. Why not explore? She thought. Carefully, in the moonlight, she crept out of the room. She checked on Fennec, who was asleep. Horizon silently padded to the edge of the cave, and saw the platforms in the middle. She looked and saw what looked like a kitchen. She silently flew to the platform. Nobody awoke as she landed and looked at all the food. Three moons, look how much food! Horizon thought. There was a seaweed and water mushroom salad, a big pie the smelled like fish, roasted mackerel, whale stew, octopus dishes, salted sardines, roasted seagulls, fried eel, smoked lobsters and crabs, clam chowder, fish head soup, and two cauldrons of freshwater. Horizon took one look and dug in. The salad was spicy, the octopus was sweet, but it was evened out with lemon juice. Sure, she had to breath fire on some of the food, but she was full by the time she had sampled everything. Suddenly, a dark shape loomed over her and screamed, “WE’RE BEING INVADED! AN UNKNOWN SANDWING IS EATING FOOD FOR TOMORROW'S GUEST! HELLLLP!” Three shapes were upon her in an instant. She didn’t struggle, and was dragged into what was marked Prison. She was thrown onto a platform, surrounded by water with electric eels. Water fell around her, making it impossible to fly out. She lay down on the uncomfortable stone and waited for sleep to come.

Loud shouting awoke her. A dark blue shape and what looked like Fennec walked across to the chain that activated the waterfall. A loud creaking, and the water stopped flowing. Fennec looked aggravated, and the blue Seawing look frightened. “Look, it was an understandable mistake. We couldn’t see her in the dark” the Seawing said anxiously. “Liar, you Seawings can see in the dark. I’m not that stupid!” Fennec yelled. She whisked past the Seawing, and embraced Horizon in a hug. “I’m sorry that happened to you, my dear. Come on, let’s go”. Fennec glared at the Seawing and stormed out, and Horizon followed. She looked around, and the palace was much more beautiful in the light. “Where are we?” She wondered out loud. Fennec glanced behind her. “We are in the Summer palace, a location that is closely guarded secret. Once, the Skywings found out where it was, but a Seawing aminus, named Dentex, moved it to another island. I can’t tell you where exactly it is, though. Anyway, let's go to breakfast.” Fennec took off at the ledge and angled herself toward the platform below the kitchen. Horizon landed, looking around for Goldenrod. She was seated near a humongous bowl of soup, looking around anxiously. Horizon leaped over to her, and Goldenrod looked around. “Oh, thank the moons. I thought they had killed you… Not that I care. I just didn’t want to be alone” Goldenrod added defensively. Horizon giggled, “I never said anything” and sat down in front of her own clam chowder. “Anyway, where were you last night. I heard you spent it in the prison” Goldenrod teased. “Well” started Horizon, “Last night…”


	4. Horizon apparently can't stay awake and meets her future gf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> horizon plEAse

   Horizon yawned after she finished her five course breakfast. The amount of food, as well as the events of the night, made her sleepy. Fennec noticed her tiredness. “Why don’t you get some sleep” she said. Horizon nodded sleepily, and watched as a tall Seawing padded up to Fennec. “Well hello. I am your, umm, half mother’s husband. My name is Flounder.” He said matter of factly. “Prince Flounder of the Seawings” Horizon said groggily. “Well, do you want to know what? We are having an egg” Fennec said happily. This news woke Horizon right up. “WHAT?! I thought that wasn’t allowed!” Horizon exclaimed. “It’s allowed, only it isn't done very often” Flounder said. They walked off, leaving Horizon to find the sandy cave for herself. Horizon was starting to feel hazy again, so she set off to find the cave. She saw Goldenrod flounce off after Fennec, the seashell Horizon found already made into a necklace. Let’s see. The kitchen is one floor above...I might be able to find the cave from there! Horizon flew up into the kitchen and startled some cooks. She circled around it like a vulture, but couldn’t seem to find the caves she slept in. If only I was brave enough to ask! She chose a random wall, full of caves, and rocketed towards it. She did remember that the cave was fairly small, being only able to keep herself and Goldenrod, and for that night, Fennec. Peeking inside the first cave, she startled some Seawings. Circling around, she flew towards the smallest cave. She was beginning to feel dizzy from lack of sleep, and suddenly, something crashed into her. She fell, trying to get her balance. All of a sudden, cold talons gripped her sides and she was pulled upwards by a female Seawing. She took one look at her and flew her towards another cave, not the one she was flying towards. Her green scales brushed up against hers, and she dropped her into the sand. “Well, it looks like the dear princess has finally woken” Chuckled the Seawing sarcastically. “My name is Chimaera, just in case you were wondering who was assigned to make sure you won't die by the end of today.” “I was planning on napping, so I don't think I’ll be much of an issue” Horizon retorted. “So you're my bodyguard?” “I guess you can put it that way. I’m terrifying, so don't worry” Chimaera grinned down at Horizon. Awkwardly, she said, “Well, I'm gonna go sleep, and umm, I guess you can stay in the entrance?” Horizon pointed at the stone not far from the sand. “Yeah, no, I'm going outside so I can keep an eye and attack anyone. Also, your sister has a bodyguard as well. Just in case you were…” Chimaera’s words were snatched away when she exited the cave, spirling up to overlook the entrance. Horizon padded to her room, where she noticed that her seaweed bed had been exchanged for cotton, a much better and softer material. The bed even had a small outline, and she collapsed in the cotton. It wasn’t as comfortable as her own bed, but she fell asleep anyway.


	5. Fennec is bad and Horizon passes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> horizon why are you passing out? nobody knows

          It was noon by the time she woke up, and looking around, she she noticed there was a coconut shell of water near her bed. A note was written right beside it. “Meet me by the fancy arc of shells. There is water below it, but swimming isn't hard. Love you xoxo. Fennec” read the note. Horizon glanced around and silently gulped down the water. Exiting the cave, she dusted off at the entrance. Horizon stepped out on the outcropping of rock protruding from the entrance. “Get away!” Yelped a voice, and again green scales suffocated Horizon. “Explain yourself!” Growled Chimera in her face, then realizing it was Horizon, dropped her snout. “Sorry, I’ve been attacking anything here. Imagine, I dropped like that on one of the Prince’s wife.” Chuckling, she pointed at a beautiful arc. “That's the exit. Fennec is waiting” Horizon thanked her and flew towards the arc. She noticed that Chimera would shadow her. Oh well. That okay. Horizon thought, ears growing hot. She dropped into the water as Fennec waved her over. “Hey, you’re awake. You luckily didn’t miss lunch.” Goldenrod smiled. “I’m very sorry, but we need to blindfold you. You can't learn of the location of The Summer Palace.” Fennec sighed. Wet seaweed pressed against her face. She was submerged under water, and swam out into the water.

 

“Here we are” She heard Fennecs sing songy voice. The blindfold was taken off, and Horizon saw sand. Oh, the sand. Leaping into it, she rolled around. Ahh, it felt so good. She noticed that a few Seawing were staring at her open mouths. “Hey, you can’t roll there. You almost rolled right on top of a natural phenomenon.” Yelled a big Seawing guard. Horizon felt her face grow warm as she jumped next to Fennec. “Why can’t I roll there?” She asked. “Well, that’s quicksand, very rare and dangerous. Anyway, Goldenrod, Horizon, I welcome you to the science and art and history and a jumble of everything mausam. Well, It's mostly science, but….it's really just science and Seawing history. Now that I think about it, it’s just Seawing history” Fennec said, strolling through a gate. “Here, in this very tank, was the wooden octopus that Fathom created for his love. And here” went on Fennec, “Is the two shells Turtle enchanted” Horizon piped up, “Why, the octopus is alive!” “Yes, yes it is. I’ll let you two roam around. Meet me at the restaurant; it’s on the other side of the island. Just follow the blue clay path” Horizon explained, pointing at a pathway made of blue clay. Fennec and Flounder walked away on the path, while Horizon and Goldenrod bounded off.

 

A little time later, Horizon dragged herself onto the blue path. She was exhausted, and would anything for a nice, roasted camel, or crocodile soup. She and Goldenrod barely made it it to the restaurant. Fennec, cheerful to see them, but more cheerful to see Flounder, said, “Oh hello, I already ordered something you will love. Oh, and here it is!” A waiter placed two slimy, raw fish in front of Horizon and Goldenrod. Flounder also got the fish, while Fennec got three roasted seagulls. The sister gaped at each other. Fish! They were Sandwings, they didn't eat raw fish. They both took a bite, and gagged at the taste. Flounder finished his two fish, and Fennec her seagulls. Then the two of the got up and just left. They started flying. Horizon was starved, and she couldn't got back to the palace. She was blindfolded last time. Goldenrod started asking around. Chimera and Goldenrods bodyguard were nowhere to be seen. Horizon suddenly felt the world go black.


	6. Horizon spends another night in a prison and fennec is even badder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at this point i stopped questioning, and so should you

Horizon woke up to cold stone. She felt a small poke on her snout. Trying to open her eyes, all she saw was darkness. Slowly, details of stone walls came into view. “Hey, you awake?” A quiet whisper came from Horizons left side. “Wake up, are you even alive?” The voice panicked, and began poking her snout again. “I’m awake” Horizon grumbed. She was starving. Looking around, she saw a dragon standing over her with concern. The tail that was touching hers was warm. “Ugh, I can feel my ribs” “Three moons, stop complaining. You have so much fat on you that you could probably melt it off and feed it to to a whole tribe and still have some left over”. “Thanks, Goldenrod. You’re such a nice sister” Horizon stumbled to stand up. “WELL THEN, YOU KNOW, IF YOUR GONNA COMPLAIN..” Goldenrod started to scold her loudly, but Horizon quickly shushed her. Footsteps we echoing outside their cell, so Horizon quickly got down and pretended to be passed out. A small compartment, probably only capable of sliding a talon through, was opened. A greyish-blue snout poked in, and then tossed a couple of seagulls through the door. The dragon shut it, putting the two sister back into the darkness. “Hey, you didn't have to stop, drop and roll like that” Goldenrod snorted. Horizon poked at the seagull. Raw, and wet. Breathing a small plume of fire, she roasted the two seagulls for them. She crouched down on a wing, and decided to ignore Goldenrods last comment. “Well, how are we going to escape?” Horizon turned the seagull over in her talons. This was supposed to be her birthday present, but it turned to her being a prisoner in some cold, wet dungeon of the Seawings. “Escape?” Horizon questioned, taking another bite out of the pitiful meal. “Well, yeah? I mean, it's wet and dark in here, why not escape?” Goldenrod pushed at the door, her talons slipping on the cold smooth surface. “Wait!” Horizon ordered, as suddenly the door creaked, and slowly opened.

 

Fennec stood at the doorway, blocking the exit with her wings. Horizon was about to cry with joy. Fennec was here to save them...again. But them she noticed Fennecs smirk, almost… as if she was going to hurt them. Two other Seawings emerged, and they both tackled the sisters. Goldenrod screeched in agony as her scales hit the wet floor. Horizon tried to fight back, but it was no use. Soon they were both in chains and gagged. They were being led down a the hallway. The bright light from the end was blinding, and Horizon wondered if Fennec had always been this evil. Or maybe her husband, Flounder, brainwashed her? She never truly liked his face. Her heard Goldenrod whine, and get bowled in the head by a Seawing tail, knocking her unconscious. They emerged into the light, and Horizon screamed, or as much as she could with a gag.

 

A small lagoon of blood. The the room had a huge air hole above them, but it wasn't large enough to squeeze through for Horizon and Goldenrod. The walls were covered in glow-worms. In the middle of the lagoon was a large, flat rock with metal plates and chains. Torture devices lined the walls, and a few were lying around the cave. The lagoon was littered with bones, and the stone was stained red from blood. Two adult Sandwings, one male and one female, laid on the rock, blood welling from various cuts. Bruises, snapped hornes, no ears. They were the sisters parents. Goldenrod regained consciousness and stood in shock, as loud laughter filled the cave. “This, my dear half daughters, is where your parents were for the last, oh I don't know, the last few days. This will be your fate as well. I want to hear to scream to the Sandwing Kingdom and see if anyone comes to save you. But trust me, no one will. This dungeon is between the Sand and Sea Kingdoms, and this rooms is the only place with natural light. But don't worry, I'm not in the mood to kill you right now. But don’t even bother with escape.” Grinning, the guards brought them back into the room and tossed in some food after them.


	7. woah horizon your gf came to save you

Goldenrod curled up in the corner, wings jutting out. Horizon had just forced her to eat. “Come on Goldenrod, we gotta get out of the-” Goldenrod jumped up, whirling around, her tail raised, and a hissing sound come from the back of her throat. “You...we...our parents” She shot out a plum of fire, just enough to light up the room. Reaching for a small piece of driftwood that must have been thrown in when the food came, she dried and lit it. “Sorry, but I don't know how you can think of escape right now.” Goldenrod sighed, staring into the fire. “Look, i know you're shocked, but we gotta go or else we have the same fate... you want that?” Goldenrod shook her head. She picked up a large bone, and started to char it. “What are you doing?”Horizon started. “They don't feed us enough, i'm going to eat the marrow.” Horizon sighed and crunched down on the charred bone as Goldenrod went to roast another one for herself. Cracking it, she lapped up the marrow, and instantly felt better. The Seawings must be throwin in the leftovers of Fennec, because the bones they got were always covered in fat. The two sisters picked up all the edible bones and ate. They weren't full, but they weren't starving either. “Ok, lets g-” Goldenrod was interrupted by the door slightly creaking open. The two sandwings squared up, ready to attack when the door opened a bit more. All of a sudden, Horizon flew towards the dragon outside, and was about to breath flames into the dragon's face. She got pushed off and she was about to attack again, but then, she realized it was Chimera, looking surprisingly grumpy. “So, this is how I get repaid for saving you” Chimera huffed, slowly sweeping her tail side to side. “Sorry” Horizon squeaked, stumbling back. She gazed up at Chimere as Goldenrod exited, glaring at the Seawing. “How do we know we can trust you?” She snarled, as she unfolded her wings, making herself look twice as large, and took a menacing step forward. Chimera also spread her wings,making herself larger than Goldenrod,staring into Goldenrods eyes. “Umm, I'm sorry to interupt your, umm, moment, but we need to get going” Horizon stuttered, barging in between the two and walking towards the blood pool. Murmuring to herself “I wonder if this is all a test. Why else would Fennec tell us exactly where the exit was? Why else would she even take us there?” The Sandwing and Seawing trudged behind her, muttering and glaring at one another. The halls were oddly empty, but they could hear some moans of pain in the distance. Doors were locked from the outside, and some had claws scraping against them. “This is a high tech security prison. Mental and awful dragons are kept here. There is literally no escape from inside the prisons, and most guards are armed with a deadly poison implanted in daggers” Horizon turned, staring at Chimera. “H-how do you know” She asked. “I used to work here until I was summoned to be your bodyguard. I still had my key ,because I was going to return.” Chimera whispered. The three made it to the blood pool room. The looked at each other, and Chimera was the first to speak, “When we get out there, follow me. Once we’re out , we will be highly wanted criminals. Well, you two won't be, but I will be. See, when I entered this facility I made a vow to never leave or suffer death. I did this because, well, once you come here, the prison has negative effects on your brain, driving some dragon insane. So leaving can spill the secret, and the prison will get shut down.” Horizon gulped, and nodded.


	8. Chimera dies because i wanted to shook ppl back in 7th grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chimeras dead y'all. And the sisters have an aunt

“Okay, follow you, got it. By the way, where are you taking us?”

Chimere looked fiercely at Horizon.

“Where I grew up,” and then a comet came out of the sky and killed her.

Horizon yelped and spun out of the way, watching Chimeras body plumet down to the ground. Goldenrod let out a scream of shock, wings missing a beat. The two sisters shot after the body, both still in shock. Landing next to the now very dead Chimera, Horizon began to shake her.

“Wake up!” She screeched into Chimera’s ear.

Goldenrod shook her head, “she’s gone Horizon”.

Just as she said that, Chimera coughed. It was impossible, the comet had gone straight through her head. Then, she began to spasm. Horizon yelped and lept out of the way as Chimeras body convulsed. When the movement, Goldenrod slumped the dead body on her shoulder.

“Come on Horizon, we need to figure out where she lived...” Horizon stared at Chimeras face, “No, we cant. The Mudwings wouldn't know. We’re outcast Goldenrod. Outcasts” Tears welled up in Horizons eyes. They left the dead body of Chimera for a Mudwing patrol to come across. They traveled on foot for two weeks, finally making it to the mountains.

“Come on” Goldenrod looked back to her grieving sister.

“We’re almost to the desert. We can live with Aunt Gila.” 

Horizon looked at her sister almost as if she had lost her mind. “And tell her what? Her sister had just died at the talons of her husbands ex-wife? And we’re her sisters two children who she never met? And we need her care? Really” Horizon stormed on. 

“We don't even know where she lives. Mother-” her voice caught in her throat. “We don't even know where she lives!” 

She twirled to growl at Goldenrod. She hung her head, “Sorry, it's not your fault everyone’s dead.” Goldenrod strut forward, not waiting for Horizon. 

“I know where she lives, actually. I visited when I was only a one year old dragonet.”

Goldenrod took off, the first time flying in weeks. Horizon took after her, too tired to argue with her. The two sister flew for two days. When finally, Goldenrod swooped down for the final time.

  
  



	9. Gila is trans btw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woah, this is wild. Theres a huge time skip btw

Horizon watched Goldenrod knock on the large wooden door, the silver door handle shining in the blazing sun. The large hut, made out of clay and wood, had a top made of straw. Red ribbon was nested in the straw, giving the hut a welcoming vibe. The three windows, two next to the door and one upstairs, were made of one way glass. The door creaked open, and out stepped a scarred Sandwing, wearing copious amounts of cosmetics.

“Oh, my little Goldenrod, all grown up!? Your mother never said you would visit again, and who is that behind you!?”

Her shrill voice stung Horizons ears, and she forced herself to not look away from the strange Sandwing’s eyes. She had a very masculine build, and her voice was very deep. She had red ribbons tied around her ankles, tail and horns, and her eyelashes were exceptionally large.

“My, a sister!? Or a daughter, but your mother would have let you stayed; wait is that why your here?!” her shrill voice echoed in the small oasis.

“N-No, that's my sister, Horizon. We came here because-” Goldenrods voice caught in her throat. “Oh, oh dear. Come inside my little dragonets, I’ll take care of you” Gila cooed.

She ushered them inside, and gave them warm, milky tea to drink. She than put them in a bath, cleaning out all the grit and sand between their scales, and then took out a two cots and told them to sleep.

***

Horizon awoke to light filtering through the window. The palms trees casted ominous shadows the swayed a bit, and the sunlight warms the cot Horizon was sleeping on. She yawned, and got up. Sticking her head out the window, the cool breeze swept over her face in the hot desert heat. It was late in the morning, but Horizon knew Gila would still be asleep. Quietly, as to not wake her aunt, she crept down the stairs. She began to make some tea and some date bread for breakfast. Suddenly, there was an ominous knock on the door. Horizon crept towards the door, unsure whether to not open it or call Gila. On one talon, she was almost an adult now, she could handle a simple dragon on her own. On the other talon, Gila would hate to not know that there was a dragon here, and would probably like to speak with them herself. Making up her mind, she put her talon on the handle and opened the door. Before he stood Goldenrod, a satchel over her neck. 

  
  



	10. Goldenrod returns after never leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guys,,, goldenrod  
> theres a huge plot twist btw

“Hey” Goldenrod said, a bored expression on her face. Horizon took one look and flung herself onto Goldenrod, gushing. 

“Your here! I thought i’d have to go look for you but I didn't, you came back! I missed you!” Horizon was almost at the point of screeching. Goldenrod looked down at her and smiled. 

“How school going?” she asked, cocking her head a bit. 

“Oh god, I just finished school about a week ago. I’m so glad, I can go to the city and work with you now!” All of a sudden, Horizon heard footsteps behind her. Looking around, she saw Gila standing there, a look of joy spreading across her face. 

“My baby” she cooed in a shrill voice, rushing forward to join the hug. “Are you alright, you haven't been hurt have you!?”

“No, i'm fine. Just a few more scars to add to the masterpiece” Goldenrod smirked as Horizon giggled. 

“Come inside darling!” Gila ushered the two sisters into the house, and place down some date bread and camel milk before them.

 

Horizon sat at the table, intrigued by Goldenrods story of her work in the big city. She worked right in the palace, organizing the assassination of different dangerous dragons. She had even gotten to speak with the queen on multiple occasions. 

“I want to work as an assassin!” Horizon suddenly popped up. 

She had convinced Aunt Gila to let her over the two years. Goldenrod nodded, also knowing that was Horizon’s wish.And then, Goldenrod threw a throwing star into Gila’s neck. Their aunt slumped to the ground, blood gushing out of her wound. She was dead in seconds. Horizon stood in shock as Goldenrod simply and quietly stabbed her in the spine. She felt her legs lose feeling, and slumped to the ground as the world went black. 

  
  
  



	11. I'm confused but they're some gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly?? No idea what happened here

Goldenrod looked at the body of her dead sister and aunt. She didn't feel remorse for her aunt. She had been training for this moment for the past three years. But as she looked over the body of her dead sister, she cried. Bitterly. Everyone she cared about was dead. She knew, oh she knew, that it was required to be an assassin. Her entire life was on track, but the fact that she had no one in the entire world was painful. The guilt of taking her own sisters life was painful. But if she could go back in time and do it again, she would. She deserved to have a good life. She wanted to kill other dragons for their mistakes ever since she saw her dead parents. When she was old enough, she lied to her aunt and told her she worked for the queen, but in reality, she was training to be an assassin. And she had been good. For three years she trained, until her final test. To kill her own family. She knew Coyote was outside the window, looking at her crying her eyes out. He’d tell her she was weak, she knew. But she didn’t care. All she could think about was her dead sister. 

“You didn't even hesitate, im proud.” Coyotes raspy voice sounded behind her. And they he stabbed her in the back and then killed himself.

  
  
  


Horizon felt herself floating.  _ Where am I?  _ She wondered, as grass settled beneath her feet. She saw a blue shape somewhere off in the distance.  _ Chimera? _ She broke into a run, bounding towards her… friend? “Horizon!” That was definitely her voice. The two ran into each other an embraced, falling into each other and laughing. Horizon thought about how Goldenrod betrayed her, but she started laughing again. Right now, in Chimeras arms, all the problems seemed for another day. 

  
  


THE END 

  
  



	12. an apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hn

im so so sorry you had to read this. Its one of the worst things I've written, ever. This actually started off as a science project, and i worked on it for about a year until finally giving up. Lord, the only thing i hope is that you laughed at this because i laugh every time i read it. thanks for coming to this episode of, _Horizon had never seen the ocean_

 

there are some moments in the story that,,,, are strange. Such as when Horizons all like, "Imma eat some marrow and lick the fat off the bone!!!" i have no excuse. Me in 7th grade was, a time. Honestly? I'm so sorry. Especially that Chimera just straight up died. 

 

and thanks for reading. Im not sure why you did  so, but thanks


End file.
